


Call Me Maybe

by misura



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Marking, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bit primitive, really," Holmes said, gingerly touching the bruise on his shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _Marcus Bell/Sherlock Holmes, werewolves, marking/claiming/possessiveness_

"Bit primitive, really," Holmes said, gingerly touching the bruise on his shoulder.

Marcus noted the assortment of shirts on the floor, as well as the fact that Holmes had yet to put on any of them - assuming that they had come from his closet, which seemed likely, and that Holmes had taken them out to select one for putting on, which, well, about even odds, considering.

"Didn't hear you complaining about it last night," he said.

"Oh, I wasn't complaining." Holmes picked up a green shirt, sniffed it and frowned. "Just making an observation. I mean, given the level of technology at our disposal, surely there must be better ways to establish ownership than by _biting_ someone. Without breaking skin, I might add, for which, my thanks. Always a little awkward to explain that sort of thing to friends and family, isn't it?"

"I _own_ you?" Marcus asked. True, he liked the idea. Liked it quite a lot, actually.

" _Owned_ ," Holmes replied, going for a blue shirt. "Past tense. Last night, if you recall?"

Marcus recalled last night. Vividly. "You still have the bruise," he pointed out.

Of course, nobody would actually _see_ the bruise, once Holmes made up his mind about what shirt to wear. Marcus would still know it was there, though, as would Holmes.

"And someone who's travelled to South-East Asia recently may still bear some of the signs indicating that they've been visited by a certain fox spirit, but that doesn't mean - phone."

Marcus frowned. "I don't hear anything." He didn't _smell_ anything, either, or at least nothing that resembled, for example, coffee, or food.

"You wouldn't." Holmes gestured dismissively. "You were bitten - what, eight months ago? Hardly enough to get the basics down, really. Ten out of ten when it comes to controlling the transformation process during activities of a strenuously physical nature, of course. Bit of a pity, that."

Marcus needed a few seconds to translate. "You _wanted_ me to wolf out last night?"

"Let us say that I had some hopes, but they were dashed. No comment on your performance otherwise, naturally; I'm sure all of your sexual partners thus far were left fully satisfied."

"Thanks," Marcus said drily. "Didn't you mention something about a phone call?"

"Oh, not mine." Holmes selected another green shirt. "Yours. Left it in the living room, I think. Might want to put some pants on, first, just in case."

Marcus decided not to ask. "So that's it?" he asked, putting on his pants. "So long and thanks for the bruises?"

Holmes looked up, a yellow shirt in his hands. It had a picture of what looked like a biker gang of mice on it. "I do believe last night was mutually beneficial. Thus, to answer your question: no, this is most certainly not 'it', unless such is your preference. I'd be quite happy to see you again, naked, even."

"A romantic, huh?" Marcus checked his watch.

"Also," Holmes went on, "there's the small matter of the tattoo. It's only in permanent marker, of course; didn't want to presume. Still, might be a little awkward explaining to other prospective lovers why there's another man's phone number on your ass."

Marcus blinked.

"If it's a murder, do tell Inspector Gregson that as always, I'll be happy to assist," said Holmes, frowning as he picked up a red shirt. "Just give me a couple of hours to wrap up here and I'll be along at once."


End file.
